Total Drama OC Island
by VikNik312
Summary: What if TDI was with your OC's? Apps CLOSED
1. The characters

**This is TDI, but with your OC's! I will post new chapters 3 times a week (hopefully.) There will be 22 people in the fanfic, so act fast.**

Here is what you have to do :

Full Name:

Personality:

Body:

Clothes:

Fear:

Abilities:

Audition tape:

Reaction to Winning:

Reaction to Losing:

GIRLS:

1\. Kyra Humpartzoomian = The fangirl

2\. Iris Summers = The shy musician

3\. Temperance Chaplin = The Trickster

4\. Anna Trove = The enigma

6\. Cleo Carter = The nice and clumsy

7\. Zen Kazuki Steele = The martial artist

8\. Sarah Mint = Beauty and a Beast

9\. Annalise 'Anna' Costello= The artist

10\. Roxanne Starstone = The competetor

11\. Elizza/Lizza Gomez = The Almost Chill Flirt

BOYS:

12\. Joshua "Josh" Prower = The Tragic Comedian

13\. Christian Wanderly = The Cool Guy

14\. Ryan P. Oakley = Spoilt Hunk

15\. Durian Smith = Fashionista

16\. Viktor Viaz= The mastermind

17\. Christopher Abraham Washington = The Heart

18 Ron Dean Cooper = The spongebob enthusiast

20\. Patrick Harris = The fun guy wannabe

21\. Mack = The unlucky guy

22\. Zachary Monroe = The good guy pretend

 **I changed the number to 22, so there will be enough people, I need more boys. But thanks everyone!**


	2. Theme Song

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

Now, I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be, Famous

Cameras are showing from everywhere, knocking squirrels and raccoons out of the trees. The Camera is moving up and you could see Chrisscreaming at his intern Stephanie and then waving his hand to the camera. The camera goes up on the biggest mountain, and goes down into the water. In the water you could see Ron hanging out with a squid, a crab and a sea star. The squid gets on his face, and Ron throws the squid into the air which hits Mac and pours the ink right on his face. And the camera goes up into the woods. There you see Anna sitting on a rock looking at Cleo who is walking to her but slips on mud and falls on her face.

I wanna live close to Sun

So pack your bags

Cuz I already won

Everything to prove

Nothing in my way

I will get there one day

Cuz I wanna be….famous

After that the camera skips to the water fall where, Lizza is puling Viktor's hair on a boat, but they don't notice how they fall down the water. Down the waterfall, there is Roxanne standing on a wooden platform trying to hypnotize Christopher who is standing right next to the platform, but it doesn't affect him. She keeps on singing until the boat hits her and all of them go down except for Christopher. Then the scene cuts to the confessional where Patrick walks out and but Josh walks behind him and scares him, and then laughs. The next scene is inside the cafeteria where Roxanne, Iris, Zachary, and Christian get alive bad food, while Ryan is enjoying his ice cream in a golden plate, which annoys everyone. Then comes the beach where Kyra is drawing Durian in his new outfit, but she decides to draw Batman instead, while Durian thinks she is still drawing him.

Na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na

The scene is moving to the right where Zen is practicing martial arts. In the water a fish jumps, but then gets eaten by a shark who gets taken by an octopus who also takes a bird that landed in the ocean.

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

Sarah seeing that begins to run, but she ran into Annalise. Knocking her book out of her hands, as well as some pictures, that were inside of the book.

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous!

There is a bonfire and Temperance is looking angrily Ron who is confused, while all of the other campers are whistling the tunes of the theme song.


	3. Killer Turtles vs Ferocious Tigers p1

Chapter 1:

Killer Turtles vs. Ferocious Tigers: Part 1

The camera turns on; you could see a big Island full of mountains, woods and big beaches. On the beach, there is standing the one and only host – Chris . Chris was looking straight into the camera with a beautiful white smile.

"Welcome everyone to the island Wawanakwa, Canada! I am your host, Chris and this is the best and the most dramatic reality TV show, you will ever see!" said Chris very excited "22 teenagers will live on this awesome island, for 8 awesome weeks. They will go through series of challenges, and series of our -3 star foods, the winning team will enjoy their reward, while the losers will have to go to the elimination ceremony and vote one of their teammates. And the last person survive, win 100,000 dollars! And will be the official winner of…..TOTAL….. DRAMA…ISLAND!" says the host and cuts to the theme.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

Now, I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be, Famous

Cameras are showing from everywhere, knocking squirrels and raccoons out of the trees. The Camera is moving up and you could see Chris screaming at his intern Stephanie and then waving his hand to the camera. The camera goes up on the biggest mountain, and goes down into the water. In the water you could see Ron hanging out with a squid, a crab and a sea star. The squid gets on his face, and Don throws the squid into the air which hits Mac and pours the ink right on his face. And the camera goes up into the woods. There you see Anna sitting on a rock looking at Cleo who is walking to her but slips on mud and falls on her face.

I wanna live close to Sun

So pack your bags

Cuz I already won

Everything to prove

Nothing in my way

I will get there one day

Cuz I wanna be….famous

After that the camera skips to the water fall where, Lizza is puling Viktor's hair on a boat, but they don't notice how they fall down the water. Down the waterfall, there is Roxanne standing on a wooden platform trying to hypnotize Christopher who is standing right next to the platform, but it doesn't affect him. She keeps on singing until the boat hits her and all of them go down except for Christopher. Then the scene cuts to the confessional where Patrick walks out and but Josh walks behind him and scares him, and then laughs. The next scene is inside the cafeteria where Roxanne, Iris, Zachary, and Christian get alive bad food, while Ryan is enjoying his ice cream in a golden plate, which annoys everyone. Then comes the beach where Kyra is drawing Durian in his new outfit, but she decides to draw Batman instead, while Durian thinks she is still drawing him.

Na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na

The scene is moving to the right where Zen is practicing martial arts. In the water a fish jumps, but then gets eaten by a shark who gets taken by an octopus who also takes a bird that landed in the ocean.

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

Sarah seeing that begins to run, but she ran into Annalise. Knocking her book out of her hands, as well as some pictures, that were inside of the book.

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous!

There is a bonfire and Temperance is looking angrily Ron who is confused, while all of the other campers are whistling the tunes of the theme song.

"Well, now that you know the rules, let's meet the contestants! Oh, by the way. On the promo page, we wrote that they will be living in a five star food and rich houses, Ha ha ha! And here comes our first contestant!" said Chris pointing at the boat to his right. A girl jumped out of it. She had brown curly long hair and with dark blue eyes. She wore a pink crop top with a white heart and blue jean shorts with a chain added to it and pink high tops. The girl also had two bags, one was square shaped, and the other one was shaped like a guitar.

"Iris! Welcome to Total Drama Island! Are you excited" asked the host looking at Iris.

"No, I thought this would be a rich island. This just looks like a piece of trash…" answered Iris and started looking around.

"Well… it is not as good as I said. But…. Isn't that the fun? And I see our next camper – Viktor!"

The next boat was coming; on the boat was a really tall boy with spiky acorn colored hair, a red jacket with black stripes. He wore white shorts and sneakers. The boy jumped down and fist bumped Chris. The both said "My man!" and Viktor walked to Iris and started smiling at her. The other boat just got to the island, and from it jumped a girl. Her hair Ends just above her chest, straight and black with Blue Streaks. The girl is chubby on the side; she wore Batman Patterned leggings with a black t-shirt. White Converse with her doodles all over them. And black hipster style glasses. She walked right next to Chris and was amazed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I met you! Chris!" said the black haired girl

"Thanks, everyone meet, Kyra. Who is or newest competitor on Total Drama Island." told Chris

"Hi everybody! I hope we all become friends!" said Kyra

"Oh, I hope too…" answered Iris rolling her eyes. The next boat was coming to the island. It was a black haired guy who wore a tattered blue shirt that says "party guy", camouflage pants, and white sneakers. He jumped out of the boat looking at the host and the competitors.

"Yo, yo, yo! Patrick is in the house! Well, not a house exactly but an island. I think you get the idea…" awkwardly told Patrick.

"Patrick, my man! Nice to see you!" told the host to the new guy.

They high fived each other and Patrick walked to the other contestants. Another boat was coming to Camp Wawanakwa. But it was bigger, more stylish, and 50 percent of it was covered in gold. On the top there were silver windows and a butler made stairs to the dock of the island. A boy walked down those stairs, the boy had shaggy blonde hair. He wore Denim Jeans, tight white shirt, black boots, black leather jacket, and a silver chain. He elegantly walked to Chris.

"Is this where I am going to be living?" asked the rich boy and pointed at the old houses in the island.

"No, Ryan…. Your parents paid so much, that we got you a house right next to the cabins, with a Jacuzzi, 3 rooms, a personal bathroom and a flat screen TV with a ps4." told McLean pointing at the fancy house. Viktor started to look angrily at Ryan. But Ryan just ignored him. Viktor was about to say something to Ryan, but he started to hear a very annoying laugh from far away. It sounded very familiar. The next teenager joined the camp. It was another boy with short platinum blonde hair that frames his face in slight shag. He was really skinny, and was laughing hysterically in a SpongeBob laugh.

"This is Ron. Ron… you can stop laughing." told Chris to the boy.

"I'm sorry, I am just so excited!" answered Ron trying to hold in his excitement. The skinny guy, walked to Ryan and tried to high five him, but Ryan dodged.

"Umm... Chris…. You forgot to mention Me." told a quiet and mysterious voice, to the host.

"AAAh!" Chris was surprised "Anna… I didn't notice you… when did you arrive?"

"Just now. You didn't hear me…" said Anna. She had long black hair and really pale skin. Anna wore a pretty white dress with long sleeves and long skirt, black shoes, white hair ribbon.

"Oh… well… you can stand right there, next to the other campers."

"Fine."

"Hey Guys!" yelled a girlish voice that was coming from the next boat.

"Hey Cleo!" cried Chris . Cleo had blue eyes, blonde hair that reached her shoulders and Pink long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, pink sneakers, charm bracelet on left wrist. She ran out of the boat, but slipped and rolled on the dock and fell in the water. Anna ran up to her and helped Cleo get up. Cleo thanked her and fell on the ground.

"The next camper is….. Christian!" yelled Chris and waved at the next boat. On the boat, was standing a Guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a missing tooth. He stood up tall looking at all of the other campers. He wore a slim fit black and grey striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans, and checkered vans. He also has bandages on four fingers on his left hand with the words "runt" written on it with black marker. He jumped off the boat, and walked down.

"Nice to see you, Chris." said Christian.

"Nice to see you too, man." Told .

"Hey ladies, hey gentlemen!" said Christian very relaxed.

"Hey man!" only answered Patrick and fist bumped Christian.

"Our next competitor is a martial artist Zen!" announced Chris and a girl with Raven colored hair, and Zen has heterochromia so her right eye is blue and her left eye. She wears a vegan leather jacket over a T-shirt, with black pants, and black flat boots, almost knee length. Zen jumped and bowed to the host.

"Hi, my name is Zen and I know martial arts, so I don't think you wanna mess with me." Told Zen very proudly.

"Ok Zen…. And the next camper is coming. His name is Christopher Abraham Washington, he is smart, tough and kind. And here he comes!" announced Chris.

Abe was sitting on the boat and looking at the island. He wore a helmet, chest plate, & duster has a black texture, the reinforced shoulder plates & armored knee guards are Steel Grey, and the 4 emblems from the Courier Duster are placed each on the dusters' arms, back, & the chest plate. He has Gray eyes, The Mountain Man Haircut, & its Black colored and Caucasian White Skin. He then jumped and was looking confused.

"Wait… this is the island… I thought it would be more…. fancy?"

"It is the most fancy you will ever see." Answered Chris and looked at the confession booth which broke down and the toilet broke.

"Great…" said Abe really sarcastically, he walked on the sand and smiled at Zen, and she smiled back.

"And now comes the next teenager…. And it is Temperance!" announced yet again the host and pointed at the next boat. It was a pale girl with green eyes and thick Red Hair, with a fringe, goes down to her mid back. She wore Long black vest, with cotton long sleeved grandpa shirt underneath, black leggings, red boots, and a RAF Pilot hat with Electric blue aviators.

"Oh, hi…" smirked Temperance.

"Oh, hi there! I hope we become the best of friends!" happily told Ron and started shaking Temperance's hand and started laughing in his SpongeBob voice.

"Get off me, you weirdo." angrily said Temperance and pushed Ron away.

She walked to the end of the beach away from the other teens. The next boat just came in with a boy who has dirty blonde hair and green eyes which are covered by glasses. He was taller than most of the campers except for Viktor and he also had freckles all over his pale skin body. His outfit was Grey pinstriped suit, with a tailcoat and matching waistcoat. He also wore Red bowtie, red gloves, brown cane, Italian leather shoes, and fedora. He was dressed in the newest fashion. He walked down to the beach to meet the host.

"Hello, Chris , it is so very nice to meet you." said the fashionista and shook Chris's hand.

"It is a pleasure, Durian…" awkwardly told the host.

"And those are my rivals? Well, I hope you people make a good competition for me. Ha." said and smirked Durian.

"Oh I will…" quietly told Anna but Durian did not hear her. Durian walked calmly to the other guy and sat on the sand waiting for more campers.

"Next up is the comedian…..JOSH!" announced Chris and waved at Josh's boat. Josh has long jet black hair and blue like ice eyes. He wears a white shirt with a red rose on it covered by a black leather jacket, a necklace of the Celtic Cross, black sweats with red stripes, black sandals. He jumped down and walked calmly to Chris.

"Hey there, Chris! What goes oom, oom, oom? A cow walking backwards! Hahaha!" Josh started laughing hysterically, but then removed the laugh tear from his eyes and said "Priceless" the boy walked to Zen.

"Ok Wha.." Josh was about to do a joke but Zen looked angry at him.

"I am not up to jokes today." told Zen and turned away from him.

"And now…. Welcome…. Lizza!" yelled and turned the teenagers attention to the girl. She has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a bright red tube top, white booty shorts, and dark red heeled boots that go up to her knees. She had a big smile on her face, and she happily walked down, to the beach.

"Hi everyone, my name is Lizza! It's so very nice to meet you all!" told Lizza very excited and waving her hand.

"Oh hi…. It is very nice to meet you too." said Ryan and smiled back.

"I like your attitude. I hope you are on my team." told Abe and shook her hand .

"That is very nice and everything, but this episode is only 22 minutes…. So let's meet our next camper who is a strange hypnotizing girl…. Roxanne! The girl had black hair and she wore a Purple dress, purple spiked collar, and purple boots and red amulet around her neck. She was singing a song, but then noticed Chris and walked down to the beach.

"Hi Chris…" said Roxanne in her beautiful voice .

"You know, we only picked you for your voice." answered the host.

"That's fair." Told Roxanne and walked to other campers.

"Hey Guys! I am coming!" yelled a voice coming from the next boat. On the boat, stood a small teenage boy who was waving his hands, he had really dark hair and a beard. He wore a red jacket and jeans. The boy got off the boat and started walking to the host, but a crab grabbed his leg.

"Aaah!" screamed the new camper.

"It's ok Mac! My assistant will help you out. Stephanie!"

A girl ran to Chris from the cafeteria. She has bleached shoulder-length white hair that is tied in a short side ponytail. Her skin is slightly tan and her eyes are dark grey. She wore blue overalls with a pale striped shirt underneath. For shoes, she has long knee-length dark blue cowboy boots.

"Yes sir." said the assistant.

"Eeh… help this guy out..." said Chris and pointed at Mac.

"Oh…. I will get on this right away, sir," answered Stephanie disappointed. She pulled the crab way from Mac and threw it away. She turned back to Chris and said , "I am done. Now can I get back in the cafeteria?"

"Yea… Do whatever you want… I will call you later."

And the girl ran back. Mac returned to the crew and fell on the ground.

"Anyway… our next competitor is…. SARAH!"

Sarah was standing on the top of the boat. She has round dark brown eyes and long bright and red hair, clear caramel colored skin. She wore White short sleeved crop top, fitting black jeans and combat boots. Sarah got on the beach and walked to the host.

"Hi, everyone! I am Sarah, and I am so excited to be here." nicely said the girl

"Oh hello, Sarah! I hope we will become good friends!" answered Cleo

"And now take you attention to the final male contestant… Zach!" Chris turned their attention to Zach, who was sitting on a boat waiting to get called. He was slightly tanned, had combed blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. And he wore a white button up shirt with blue jeans and black converse. He jumped down and spoke to the host.

"This doesn't look like the island, that was on the picture…" said Zach very annoyed

"Exactly!" answered Chris and pushed Zack into all of the other campers.

"And now, our last girl and our last teenager. Everyone…. meet Annalise!" yelled Chris and pointed to the girl that was sitting in her boat. Annalise's eyes are dark brown, and framed by long, thick lashes. She wears a white, paint splattered T-Shirt, paint splattered jeans and paint splattered converse. She looked at the campers with a smile.

"Hello. My name is Annalise and I am somewhat an art geek bu…" Annalise was going to say more, but Chris interrupted her.

"Ok… you will all learn your characteristics later, but now we have to take a group picture on the dock. The campers walked to the dock and stood up for a group picture. They all screamed "cheese" but the dock broke and they all fell into the water.

"Haha. What will happen next time? What drama, friendship, or enemies will appear next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"


	4. Killer Turtles vs Ferocious Tigers p2

Thanks for all the support guys! This is the continuation of the first part, so grab popcorn, soda and get into you most comfy seat and enjoy the chapter

Killer Turtles vs. Ferocious Tigers Part 2

The campers got out of the water and started drying off.

"Haha, that was great! I totally got you guys. Now follow me, we are going to the bonfire." said the host and started walking up the stairs to the bonfire. The cast followed him, they walked through the woods, and on the top of the hill… there it was the bonfire with 10 wooden seats.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here, I will announce the teams…. Kyra, Temperance, Cleo, Sarah, Roxanne, Joshua, Ryan, Durian, Mac and Ron… you will be called Killer Turtles! Iris, Anna, Zen, Annalise, Lizza, Christian, Viktor, Christopher, Patrick and Zachary… you guys will be called Ferocious Tigers! " announced Chris and gave their team's emblem posters.

"Awesome!" yelled Patrick looking at his team's emblem.

"The teams will have two cabins, one for the boys and the other one for the girls. Now, you have 30 minutes to put your stuff in the cabins and choose the beds. Oh… and I almost forgot, whenever you need to share something personal wait the world, don't be shy… go to our toiled booth which are also a confessional. Share all of yours dirty secret, it will rise our rating REAL high. "

Confessional On*

Zachary: What do I think of this? I think this is going to be pretty easy. They don't seem to be very intellectual, well… maybe a few of them… But that is not the point. The point is that I will win easily, but I have to act like a "Good and Friendly Guy" so they don't suspect anything. Pretty good plan, if I do say so, myself.

Confessional Off*

Confessional On*

Annalise: Well… it looked better in the picture, but it's ok. Hi mom! Wish me luck!

Confessional Off*

Confessional On*

Mac: I usually loose, because of my bad luck, but I have a good feeling about this. Mac is going for the win! Woo- Hoo!

Confessional Off*

The tigers went to their cabins and the turtles went to theirs. The Ferocious Tigers boys started to unpack.

Ferocious Tigers Boys Cabin

The cabin looked old, half broken beds, bugs everywhere. The floor wasn't completely finished, and there was a hole in the corner. There was one window, but it was also broken and a dead rat on in.

"This place looks like a dump." said Viktor disappointed.

"I know right, man. But if it means we might have s chance of getting a 100,000 I will take anything I can get." answered Patrick and put his stuff on the top bunk. Viktor sighed and put his backpack on the bottom bed.

"I personally like the teams, and we sure have a lot of cute girls." said Christian putting his stuff on the top bunk.

"I agree." Answered back Zachary and started putting his bag on the bed too.

"Hopefully, the first challenge won't be too hard." wondered Abe

Ferocious Tigers Girls Cabin

The cabin looked the same as the boys' cabin, but it didn't have a hole or a dead rat. The girls were disgusted by the room. They carefully walked in and started putting their bags on their beds.

"This camp is going to be a pain…" told Iris.

"It will… ," sighed Anna ", But we will get through it. I hope..."

"Well, I just hope that we all become friends, but I also don't want to get voted off." awkwardly told Annalise

"Hmm… I do want to stay in… I have an idea… how about we form an alliance and vote against the boys. That way, we'll all stay in." suggested Iris. The girls thought for a minute. Anna, Annalise and Lizza said yes.

"I don't know. I don't think I wanna join in. I don't really know you guys, what if someone of you is going to backstab? I am not taking my chances." explained Zen and began reading her book called "The Ways of Karate.

"Fine, hmm… I wonder when the first challenge will start." wondered Lizza and started looking outside of the host.

Killer Turtles Boys Cabin

Ryan didn't follow the boys to the cabin, but got to his own, the one right next to theirs. When the Killer turtles opened the cabin they were surprised to see how bad it is. It was smelly, one of the beds was broken, the window's glass was broken too.

"I am not living here. This place smells disgusting." told Durian and covered his nose.

"Well… I guess we have to." answered Mac little bit disappointed

"I wanna look at this, with a smile. At least if we get through everything, one of us will have a 100,000 grand! Hahahahaha." said Ron with excitement. Mac got a little bit more positive and with a big smile, he sat on his bed. But the bed broke right as he sat on it.

"I knew we were going to have these beds, it was quite obvious. That's why I brought a sleeping bag. Do you guys wanna hear a joke? Ok. Here it is… Why is a government worker like a broken shotgun? It won't work and you can't fire it. Haha." said Josh and laughed. No one laughed, but Ron was confused. And after a minute of awkward silence, Ron started laughing hysterically with his annoying sounds of laughter.

Killer Turtles Girls Cabin

The girls walked in, and saw the horrible cabin. It was smelly, broken, there was even a missing bed.

"Ew…" complained Sarah,

"Why is there only four beds, shouldn't there be five?" asked Cleo.

They gave each other weird looks and jumped on the beds as fast as they could. All of the girls go t a bed except Roxanne. She started to get angry, but then calmed down and walked to Kyra, who was unpacking the clothes out of her bag. Roxanne looked into her eyes and began singing.

"Look into my eyes, listen to my words, now you will do. Whatever I will say, " sang Roxanne hypnotizing Kyra. "Now give me your bed…." as Roxanne said that Kyra took her stuff and sat on the floor. The hypnotizer lied down on the bed and smirked at Kyra, who was confused.

Confessional On*

Temperance: Ok… that girl is weird. If she uses her hypnotizing skills on me, it would not be so great… hmm…. I think I know who is going to be out very, very soon… Hahaha.

Confessional Off*

The two teams unpacked, and began to chat with their teammates. But they were interrupted by Chris's voice in the big microphone.

"Would everyone go down to the cafeteria, it is that big place on the left. And sit with your teams. NOW! Go, go, go!"

At The Cafeteria:

The cafeteria looked somewhat alright. It had old floors and old windows. There were a lot of spider web; it almost looked like this place wasn't opened for a year. In the middle, there were 2 big tables with 20 seats, for each camper. The teams sat next to their tables and waited for the host to appear. After five minutes, Chris walked in with his assistant Stephanie, and a big guy, wearing Cooking clothes and a hat.

"Welcome campers, this is your first day at this wonderful camp Wawanakwa! Most of the time you guys will be on your own, because the only people there are other than you is me, my assistant, Chef and interns. Every day, at 8:30, you will be eating here, the cafeteria. My buddy Chef will cook you the best food he can make. And I can assure you, that the food is safe, it might look alive but it is fine. The teens gave each other strange looks. Oh wait; it is 8:30, so eat. After that, meet me at the top of the big mountain right next to the lake. It is the biggest one. See ya!" said the host and left the room with Stephanie.

"All right maggots, you eat what I give you, and you don't question what I give you! Got it? Ok, today is the first day, so I think I will get you cookies, but if one camper will insult me or ask me a question, or interrupt me. All of you will pay." Announced the chef and started to look for the cookie basket. "Ok maggots. No one has interrupted me yet. So you all are going to get." Chef was interrupted because the door slammed and Mac walked in.

"Sorry guys, I am late. I was chased by bears, so what are we doing?" awkwardly told Mac but was surprised to see angry faces and an even angrier Chef Hatchet.

"Ooh, boy! You are in a lot of trouble! You caused some bad food coming for everyone to eat. Your team can thank you for that." angrily said Chef and started passing around octopus macaroni. Killer Turtles were looking pretty angry at Mac, who awkwardly stood next to the door.

Confessional On*

Mac: Did I tell you guys, that I have bad luck ever since I was born? Yeah… Haha…. Oh….

Confessional Off*

Chef started passing around octopus macaroni to everyone, which made everyone get annoyed. After Hatchet passes the food, he stood right next to the door.

"You will not leave until you finish your food. And don't even try to escape. " announced Chef Hatchet and smirked at the group

"Um.. Chef…. My food just crawled out of my plate. Do you think it is still alive?" sarcastically asked Annalise

"Do not give me sass, soldier and eat your food!" screamed Chef at the girl. Annalise took a fork and grabbed her moving meal on her plate. She took a small bite, and felt like throwing up. But looking into Chef's angry eyes, she passed.

"Um… Grand Master Chef, may I have some water?" politely asked Abe

"Yes, soldier." answered back Chef with a smile

Confessional On*

Abe: The food is disgusting, so I thought to finish it faster would be with water. I should become friends with Chef, he doesn't seem like a guy to be an enemy with. Ha.

Confessional Off*

Both of the teams finished the meals and left the cafeteria. Most of them wanted to throw up after the disgusting meal. Chef told them to take their swimming suits for the challenge, so they did. Killer Turtles and Ferocious Tigers went up the biggest mountain, like Chris said. On the peak of the mountain were two people; Chris and Stephanie.

"Welcome Campers, to your first challenge of the season. I like to call it dive for your life! Haha. You will be jumping from the top of this mountain, to the bottom of the lake, where there will be shark infested water. But don't worry, there is a safe zone, if you land there, you will be safe from the man eating sharks. If you won't jump, you will get chicken hats. And you have to wear them for the rest of the day. And if your team wins, they will have an advantage in the next challenge. To prove that the water is safe, my assistant will jump in the water." said Chris

"I will? Oh… come on…" said Stephanie looking down at the water. She ran to the peak of the mountain and took a dive. She was falling and screaming for her life. The assistant landed in the safe zone, and gave Chris thumbs up.

"The first team is Killer Turtles! Now do it!" announced Chris and pointed at the scared team.

"Ok… guys. We have to do this. We don't want to be the loser team," told Sarah and continued "So I say…. Mac should go first, since he messed up in the cafeteria." as she said that the Killer Turtles nodded.

"What, me? But… I am unlucky. Can someone else go first, to see if it is dangerous?" awkwardly asked Mac.

"Nope, it's your time, buddy." answered Ryan with a smirk. Mac sighed and ran up to the peak, but when he jumped he skipped and the mountain's peak ripped his shorts. He was screaming, but at the end he landed in the safe zone.

"Yes! This was the luckiest thing I've ever done!" yelled Mac out of excitement and continued "Wait… where are my shorts?" and as the boy said that, his short fell right on his face.

"Ok. If he made it than so can we!" said Josh grabbing Sarah and Ryan with him for the dive. The fell in to the safe zone, but landed on Mac.

"Never do that again!" screamed Ryan at Josh

Kyra, Temperance and Roxanne took each other hands, and jumped together. They all landed in the safe zone, except for Roxanne.

"Help, Kyra!" screamed Roxanne

"Hmm… maybe next time you will think before making someone sleep on the floor full of bugs." smirked Kyra.

"But… ok… fine." answered Kyra and pulled Roxanne in.

Confessional On*

Kyra: I know Roxanne was mean, but there is no way I will let someone die in a man eating shark. I am way better than that.

Confessional Off*

Cleo looked down, and jumped for her life. She screamed the whole way, which made her mouth get full of water. Cleo landed in the safe zone and looked up for more jumpers. Ron jumped after her, and landed in the safe zone. He high fived her and smiled to the rest of the team. But there was one person who was not going to jump, Durian.

"Um.. this is very Dangerous. Can I pass?" asked Durian

"If, you want to cost your team a point, and wear a chicken hat." answered Chris

"That hat looks disgusting; I would rather die than wear it. I am going to jump. "

Durian sighed and dived in. He got in to the safe zone and scored his team a point. Everyone from the team jumped, so they got 10 points out of 10. Ferocious Tigers had to score 10 to at least tie.

"Umm…. I don't think I want to jump." said Viktor looking scared

"It's ok Viktor. You don't have to go." told Zach to the scared boy

"I don't want to lose the challenge."

"Ok, if you want, I can jump first" said Zach and patted Viktor on the back

Confessional On*

Zachary: I have to look like a good guy, so they don't see the real me, and when the time is right, I will strike.

Confessional Off*

Confessional On*

Viktor: Zachary seems like a nice guy, but he seems too nice. Something is not right…

Confessional Off*

Zachary jumped in to the air and started falling in to the safe zone. He had a nice landing, and he gave thumbs up to Viktor, who jumped next. He was screaming in fear, but had a safe landing like Zachary.

"Ok, I am going next!" screamed Anna and jumped in the air to the safe zone. She swam up and got to the boat with Viktor and Zachary. She looked up and screamed "Who is next?"

"Um… I am afraid to go. What if I land in the shark infested water? I think I will pass.." announced Iris, but Patrick noticed that and walked to the girl.

"It's ok, if you want, we can jump together. It's going to be fun!" cried Patrick with a smile. He grabbed Iris, they counted to 3 and jumped. Iris was having the time of her life, and she was screaming "Woo Hoo!" but Patrick was screaming like he was mad. They had a safe landing in the good zone.

"Alright! Let's do that again!" screamed Iris with excitement .

"Lets not do that again!" said Patrick with a scared face.

There was 5 more teens left to jump. Lizza stood up and looked down at the sharks. She sighed and jumped in the air. She landed right on Patrick's shoulders and looked in to his eyes. She kept on staring him, until Annalie fell and knocked both of them.

"Oops." Said Annalie looking at the pare.

Confessional On*

Lizza: Oh my god! He is so good. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend. Even if he does, he can't resist my charms. Aah *Lizza fell out of the seat* I'm Ok!

Confessional Off*

"Let's do this!" screamed Christian and jumped from the mountain. But his landing wasn't so soft, he landed in the safe zone, but he got in the water with his head first.

"Ooh… that got to hurt…." Said Annalise trying to look away

"Ok…. Um… I am afraid of heights…. I don't think I want to jump." said Zen.

"Zen, I understand you but you have to do this, our team depends on us, we have to jump! For the team." Said Abe calmly to Zen

"You're right! I will just close my eyes and do it!"

Zen closed her eyes and took a dive in to the water, scoring another point.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done." said Zen

"Ok Abe, you're up" told Stephanie

"Umm…." Abe was full of fear "I… I…. won't do it."

Chris has put the hat on Abe and announced the winner of the first challenge. Killer Turtles were happy while Ferocious Tigers were disappointed.

"Good job turtles, you will get an advantage in the next challenge. Each teams, must take boxes, and carry them to the Cabins, after that. You have to open the boxes with your teeth, and then build a Jacuzzi! Me and my assistant will rate the Jacuzzi's and who ever get's the smallest rating, has to vote one of their teammates out. Since the turtles won the first challenge, they will be getting carts to carry the boxes, while the Tigers have to use their hands." announced the host and teams went to push the boxes.

Confessional On*

Abe: I know I messed up; I have a fear of heights too. But it's a really big fear! That's why I am going to try to help as much as I can in this challenge.

Confessional Off*

Ferocious Tigers were pulling the carts with ease and whistling a tune, while the Turtles struggled.

"Hey, Durian! I love your outfit. And I would want to ask you a question. Do you wanna team up in the votes? Just to make sure we don't get eliminated." asked Ryan to the fashionista .

"Hmm. That does sound very good. I will think about it." said Durian and rolled the cart away from Ryan

"That was so good!" now all we have to do is, build a Jacuzzi and we'll be safe for 3 days!" told Cleo with excitement.

"I just hope that Mac, doesn't ruin it again." frowned Temperance with an angry look at Mac.

The Turtles got to the cabins and started opening the material from boxes, while the Tigers were still pushing the boxes.

"This is taking forever…" painfully said Zen.

"Its ok, we can do this! We can do this because we are a team!" said Anna taking 3 boxes and pushing them all at once.

"I agree! Now let's do this!" screamed Christian and started pushing the box faster

Both teams made it and started making the Jacuzzi. Even though turtles got to build first, they finished the Jacuzzi around the same time as the tigers. There was only one nail left for the turtles.

"Ok, were almost finished." said Mac nailing the Jacuzzi.

"Hey, Mac! Are you finished? Let's go swimming until Chris arrives!" told Christian

"Sure thing, let's go!" said Mac while running to the lake.

But what Mac didn't notice, is that Viktor was hiding behind the bushes. And when Mac left, Viktor took the nail out of the Jacuzzi. It was time for the judges to arrive. Chris walked to Tiger's Jacuzzi, he touched the walls and the water and so did his assistant. The average score was 7.8. After that, Chris walked to the turtle's Jacuzzi. He checked the same things but the average score was 8. And the host was about to announce Turtles as the winners, but something weird has happened. The water got out of the Jacuzzi from one of the wooden pieces.

"MAC! I told you to nail that board!" screamed Sarah

"I did! I don't know what happened!" answered Mac

"I know what happened, the Ferocious Tigers win the challenge!" announced Chris

"As for you, you guys have to pick who to vote off. See you at the elimination ceremony, losers!" said Chris.

Confessional For the eliminations*

Mac: Good bye, 100,000 bucks.

Temperance: I know who is going down.

Ryan: I don't really care if we lost. I am sure, I will not be out.

Kyra: Justice will be served.

Roxanne: Eh.

Confessional Off*

The turtles are at the ceremony sitting on the wooden platforms, and waiting for the fire to start.

"Hello, Killer Turtles. This is the first ever elimination ceremony. In real life, marshmallows represent a delicious treat. In the camp Wawanakwa, marshmallows represent life. If you will not receive a Marshmallow, you have to go on the boat of losers. And never, ever, come back." Announced Chris Mc. Lean.

" Temperance…. Kyra…. Joshua….. Durian….. Ron….. Roxanne…. Cleo….Sarah….Joshua…." said Chris and looked at Ryan and Mac.

"And the last marshmallow goes to…. Ryan."

Chef grabbed Mac and threw him on the boat. He waved good bye and left the competition.

"What other challenges do we have in store for our campers? What team will win? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

22nd Mac

Thanks guys for all the support! I know it took a while, but I think I will post 2 chapters each week!


	5. The Sleep Of The Day

The Sleep of the day

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time we had our campers go through the disgustingness of Chef's food, and then jumping in the shark infested water! Some made it, some did not. At the end, because of the sabotage of the Killer Turtle's Jacuzzi. Terrifying Tigers won the challenge, and our unlucky pat, Mac…. lost. Who will win in this challenge? What more evil will happen? And who will leave this island? Find out today on Total Drama Island!"

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

Now, I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be, Famous

Cameras are showing from everywhere, knocking squirrels and raccoons out of the trees. The Camera is moving up and you could see Chris screaming at his intern Stephanie and then waving his hand to the camera. The camera goes up on the biggest mountain, and goes down into the water. In the water you could see Ron hanging out with a squid, a crab and a sea star. The squid gets on his face, and Don throws the squid into the air which hits Mac and pours the ink right on his face. And the camera goes up into the woods. There you see Anna sitting on a rock looking at Cleo who is walking to her but slips on mud and falls on her face.

I wanna live close to Sun

So pack your bags

Cuz I already won

Everything to prove

Nothing in my way

I will get there one day

Cuz I wanna be….famous

After that the camera skips to the water fall where, Lizza is puling Viktor's hair on a boat, but they don't notice how they fall down the water. Down the waterfall, there is Roxanne standing on a wooden platform trying to hypnotize Christopher who is standing right next to the platform, but it doesn't affect him. She keeps on singing until the boat hits her and all of them go down except for Christopher. Then the scene cuts to the confessional where Patrick walks out and but Josh walks behind him and scares him, and then laughs. The next scene is inside the cafeteria where Roxanne, Iris, Zachary, and Christian get alive bad food, while Ryan is enjoying his ice cream in a golden plate, which annoys everyone. Then comes the beach where Kyra is drawing Durian in his new outfit, but she decides to draw Batman instead, while Durian thinks she is still drawing him." says Chris and cuts to the theme song.

Na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na

The scene is moving to the right where Zen is practicing martial arts. In the water a fish jumps, but then gets eaten by a shark who gets taken by an octopus who also takes a bird that landed in the ocean.

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

Sarah seeing that begins to run, but she ran into Annalise. Knocking her book out of her hands, as well as some pictures, that were inside of the book.

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous!

There is a bonfire and Temperance is looking angrily Ron who is confused, while all of the other campers are whistling the tunes of the theme song.

The birds are whistling, the squirrels are just waking up, its 5:00 in the morning. The peace is in the air, and everything is calm. For about 5 seconds. Out of the cafeteria, walks out Chris, who is the host of the show. He had a villainous smirk and started talking in his microphone.

"Good morning campers! Wake up, if you don't want to get eliminated! We are going on a morning jog!" announced Chris

All of the contestants woke up, and began to change their clothes. Some of them were annoyed but the other ones just didn't want to get eliminated on the fourth day. The teams walked out of their cabin, and walked to .

"Welcome to your 2nd day of brutal challenges! Today, you will have to run a around a whole island, If any of your teammates will get there first, wins this challenge for the whole island. Now… don't waste any more time, and GO!" said Chris making all of the campers run.

" Lets go! We will defiantly win this challenge!" said Patrick.

"Don't jinks us!" told Viktor.

"Oh Viktor, jinks don't exist. It's only true because you will get too easy on yourself because you think you are going to win, and then let yourself down and lose." explained Abe which confused Viktor.

Temperance slowed down and walked to Kyra. Temperance hand an evil smirk on her face, but she turned it into a nice one and started talking to Kyra.

"Hey Kyra, can I talk to you?" asked Temperance.

"Sure." answered Kyra

"So, I've been thinking… I want you to join my alliance. Is it ok with you?"

"Hm.. Sure."

"Great talk. Bye!" told Temperance and ran away from the fan-girl.

The teams were half way done with the challenge. Some of the tigers took a small break, but then continued to run.

"Hey Lizza!" said Patrick.

"Yeah?" asked the girl.

"I just want to show you something! After the challenge! If you want to come?"

"Oh sure!" said Lizza and gave Patrick a friendly look. They kept starring at each other awkwardly, until Anna ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She kept on dragging her, but Lizza couldn't stop starring away from Patrick.

"Wake up, dream girl! We got a challenge to win! And don't tell me you made an alliance with that guy" asked Anna dragging Lizza

"Even better, I think I just found my perfect prince."

"Oh… that's great and all… but start running! No way am I going to lose this challenge!"

Confessional On*

Anna: I know I shouldn't have grabbed her and dragged on the ground, but she was there any longer who knows what would have happened! And I want my alliance to stay strong.

Confessional Off*

The contestants could see the finish line. After 2 painful hours, they finally saw the end. They started racing to the end, but Sarah finished first costing her team a victory.

"Woo-Hoo! So… did we win?" asked Sarah

"Yes. The Killer Turtles win this challenge! You guys will be getting a meal of your life! Now follow me to the cafeteria." announced the host bringing the teams with him. They walked inside; it was beautiful; Deep flavored beacon, fresh chicken, "Make-Your-Own-Salas" bar, salsa, chocolate, and pasta. They faces of the campers seemed so happy and hungry.

Confessional On*

Ryan: At that moment, I wanted to cry. It was just like home, a five star chef serving me meals.

Confessional Off*

Confessional On*

Iris: I thought Chef could only make octopus meals. This looked great. Except, we lost the challenge.

Confessional Off*

Confessional On*

Durian: I was going to go on a diet. But not anymore!

Confessional Off*

"Killer Turtles, you can eat if you want. We are not forcing you. Tigers, for loosing the challenge, you guys have to sit here and watch these guys eat their meals!" laughed Chris

"This is going to be a torture…." sighed Christian and sat painfully watching the other team enjoy their snack.

After 40 minutes of eating, the team was stuffed and the food was all gone. Chris walked in and asked the cast to follow him to the campfire. When they got there, the teams sat on the wooden platforms.

"Welcome to your final challenge!" said Chris looking at the teens and continued "You must not fall asleep for as long as you can, the last person to fall asleep wins the challenge for their team!"

"Wait…. So all that food and jogging was to make us feel tired so we will fall asleep easier? You are a cruel man, McLean…" told Roxanne.

"I know, I am awesome! You guys probably won't last 5 hours Turtles, I told you. You had a choice to eat that food. " said the host and started laughing. The players started to wait until the challenge was over, they were tired, but would not risk to lose this challenge.

"So there I was, sitting alone on the bench waiting for my grandma to come out of that bus, I saw her hair and screamed "Grandma!" but it was my teacher! Hahahahahaha!" laughed Ron in his sponge bob laugh.

"Could you just shut up! I am tired of your stupid stories!" said Temperance with a very annoyed look.

"It starts to get on my nerves." angrily said Cleo

Confessional On*

Ron: I don't know what is going on, I am trying to make new friends, but they don't like my stories. But its ok! I am sure they will become my friends eventually.

Confessional Off*

"Hey, so what did you want to show me?" asked Lizza, waiting for an answer from Patrick

"Ok, I will show you. But can we leave this place?" said Patrick

"I think so, lets go!"

Lizza and Patrick walked to the cafeteria and heard Chris's and Chef's voices. They looked inside and saw a pretty hilarious picture. Chef was getting Chris's wig, while Chris was sitting there with a bald head. Zachary took a camera out of his pocket and started filming it. They giggled together and walked back to the cast, giving each other funny looks. Patrick sat on the wooden platform, staring at the girl.

"What did you see Patrick?" asked Christian.

"An angel." answered back Patrick. Everyone was still awake; they all sat waiting for someone to fall asleep.

"This is going to take forever." said Zachary rolling his eyes. He walked to Roxanne, who was half asleep. He smiled and asked.

"Hey friend? Can I talk about how awesome you are?"

"Sure…" said Roxanne

"I just want to say that you make me look so boring, and everyone is boring compared to you…. They are so very boooooring…. They live in a boring world…. But not you…. You are adored, and not boring…." smirked Zachary, which made Roxanne fall on the ground, and take a nice nap.

10 – 8, Tigers winning.

"Great job man…" said Viktor who was listening to the boring tale. He high fived the guy, and also fell on the ground like Roxanne.

9 – 8, Tigers winning.

After 20 hours had passed, many people had fallen asleep, from the Ferocious Tigers, it was Patrick, Lizza and Viktor. For the killer turtles it was Roxanne and Temperance.

7 – 6, Tigers still winning.

"Hiy- Ya!" screamed Zen breaking two wooden pieces in half impressing Abe.

"That is very good, Zen. But can you do it with three?" asked Abe breaking three wooden parts in half.

"Huh, Yes. But can YOU do four?" asked Zen breaking four. And their discussion went on and on until, they got too tired and fell asleep.

5 – 6, Turtles are winning

Its been 24 hours, and still more than a half of the cast was awake.

"So… Durian…. What did you think about the alliance?" asked Ryan waiting for an answer.

"Hmm…. You seem to be the only person on my team who understands design, except for me of course. So… yeah." answered Durian shaking Ryan's hand.

Confessional On*

Ryan: If I got him on my side, and maybe ask Ron or Joshua… we could have a complete boy alliance. But I think I rather ask Josh than Ron. For obvious reasons.

Confessional Off*

Confessional On*

Durian: I do not completely trust him, but two votes are better than one.

Confessional Off*

Ryan walked away from the fashionista to talk to Joshua.

"Hey Joshua…" said Ryan.

"I don't want alliances, my friend." answered Joshua making Ryan "talk to the hand".

Kyra Cleo, and Sarah sat together being the only girls who were still awake chatting about what they saw for the past three days.

"Um… remember how Chris said that there are no big animals on the island I saw like 3 bears yesterday!" said Kyra.

"I know right, this is the worst camp I have ever been to! It is so bad." said Sarah.

"Yeah…" answered Cleo.

"Yeah…" said Sarah with a tired face. They all started staring at each other, but then fell asleep.

5 – 3 Tigers winning

"I don't think I can take this any longer…" said Iris.

"Come on Iris, You gotta stay awake! It's for the team!" screamed Christian holding Iris's shoulders.

"Were still winning…. See you tomorrow." and with that Iris fell asleep

Annalise also fell asleep leaving the group having a tie.

Christopher had an idea, so he ran up to his cabin and took a boring board game to play with Zachary. They started playing and asked if the killer turtles wanted to play. The remaining turtles said yes and the boys started playing. After 4 hours only Anna and Durian were awake. Leaving the tie, soon to be broken. They waited and waited, staring into each other eyes. It could have lasted forever, the other teammates went to relax in the lake or do things in the cabins. Ron walked up to Ryan and started telling him stories, and hopefully make a friend. Ryan was listening four hours of the story, but he could not leave, or else he lost. But it was annoying, it was more annoying than anything Ryan listened to. He could not have that for any longer. Ryan fell on the ground and fell asleep, which lead to the victory for the Ferocious Tigers. The loser team voted who they wanted out and practiced to the ceremony. Chris walked up with only eight marshmallows.

"Wow. You guys probably would have won if you didn't eat that food. Hahah. Anyway… the first marshmallow goes to …. Ryan…. Durian….Cleo….Teperane….Kyra….Roxanne….Joshua… there is only one more marshmallow left… will it be Ron… or will it be Sarah? And the last and final marshmallow goes to…. Sarah!" announced the host.

"Ok… well… it has been nice meeting you all!" said Ron and jumped on the boat and left.

"Finally that annoying guy is gone." said Temperance with relief.

"Who will fall in love? Who will lose love? And who will back stab some one? Find out in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

 **Thanks guys for all of the support. If your character is out don't worry, they still have a chance in season 2 or come back in merge!**

 **22** **nd** **Mac**

 **21** **st** **Ron**


	6. Sorry

I was away for a week, and could not continue the fanfic. I will resume today. Sorry guys.


	7. Coming At You Like A Dodge-ball Part 1

Coming At You Like A Dodgeball Part 1

"Last time, on Total Drama Island. The contestants had a small jog around the island, which left the Killer Turtles to eat the meal of their life, but It was a trap that lead to them losing, and we said "bye bye" to Ron. Who will lose this time, who will fall in love? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!" said the host and cut to the intro.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

Now, I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be, Famous

Cameras are showing from everywhere, knocking squirrels and raccoons out of the trees. The Camera is moving up and you could see Chris screaming at his intern Stephanie and then waving his hand to the camera. The camera goes up on the biggest mountain, and goes down into the water. In the water you could see Ron hanging out with a squid, a crab and a sea star. The squid gets on his face, and Don throws the squid into the air which hits Mac and pours the ink right on his face. And the camera goes up into the woods. There you see Anna sitting on a rock looking at Cleo who is walking to her but slips on mud and falls on her face.

I wanna live close to Sun

So pack your bags

Cuz I already won

Everything to prove

Nothing in my way

I will get there one day

Cuz I wanna be….famous

After that the camera skips to the water fall where, Lizza is puling Viktor's hair on a boat, but they don't notice how they fall down the water. Down the waterfall, there is Roxanne standing on a wooden platform trying to hypnotize Christopher who is standing right next to the platform, but it doesn't affect him. She keeps on singing until the boat hits her and all of them go down except for Christopher. Then the scene cuts to the confessional where Patrick walks out and but Josh walks behind him and scares him, and then laughs. The next scene is inside the cafeteria where Roxanne, Iris, Zachary, and Christian get alive bad food, while Ryan is enjoying his ice cream in a golden plate, which annoys everyone. Then comes the beach where Kyra is drawing Durian in his new outfit, but she decides to draw Batman instead, while Durian thinks she is still drawing him.

Na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na

The scene is moving to the right where Zen is practicing martial arts. In the water a fish jumps, but then gets eaten by a shark who gets taken by an octopus who also takes a bird that landed in the ocean.

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

Sarah seeing that begins to run, but she ran into Annalise. Knocking her book out of her hands, as well as some pictures, that were inside of the book.

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous!

There is a bonfire and Temperance is looking angrily Ron who is confused, while all of the other campers are whistling the tunes of the theme song.

The teams are relaxing in their cabins, waiting for the challenge to start.

Killer Turtles Boys Cabin

"Ah… it feels so good, that annoying Ron is out of our cabin." said Durian facing Josh.

"Yeah, but it sucks that there is only two of us in the cabin. Hmm… do you think we can go to Ryan's?" asked Josh.

"I don't think so, he is way to stubborn to let us in."

"How do you know?"

"I tried."

Killer Turtles Girls Cabin

"Uh…" said Kyra waking up from the floor.

Confessional On*

Kyra: I am tired from sleeping on the floor! Roxanne is going to pay, like that was so bad. I know too many shows, to know if a person is dangerous. Hypno-something powers are like number 6 on the list of the most dangerous thing in TV.

Confessional Off*

"This is it, we are not going to lose," told Temperance to Kyra and continued "Two eliminations in a row! We're better than that!"

"I agree, whatever it will take, we have to win this thing." agreed Cleo.

"I guess… hmm… hey hypno girl, can you find out what is the challenge for today so we will be ready?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know… it is kinda hard…" answered Roxanne.

Temperance walked up to Roxanne and whispered "I will not vote for you if you find out what is the challenge is." Which made Roxanne pretty happy, and like Temperance asked, Roxanne walked out to find out the info from Chris.

Ferocious Tigers Boys Cabin

"It feels good to win." said Christian.

"Yeah, if we win this time, I would not be surprised if the other team would just give up." continued the conversation Viktor.

"Does anyone know where Patrick is?" wondered Zachary.

"I think he is hanging out with Lizza. Oh yeah, by the way, did you guys notice that Anna keeps whispering to the girl's ears. Yesterday I heard her whisper to Zen, to vote of Viktor. I think they have an alliance versus us. Should we be worried?" asked Abe.

"Well, we don't know for sure if she has an alliance but I think it won't be a big deal." told Zach.

Confessional On*

Zachary: Of course it is a big deal! If she has an alliance versus all of us, than we would be done for, first Viktor, than Christian, Christopher, Patrick.. of course I would be last, because I am awesome. But I have to do something about it, hmm… I think I should talk to Viktor about sabotage. I saw him unscrew the nail on the first challenge, that dude knows how to do stuff.

Confessional Off*

"Um Viktor, can I see you?" asked Zachary pulling Viktor outside.

"What is their deal?" asked Christian.

"My friend, I don't think you should be worried right now." answered Abe.

Ferocious Tigers Girl Cabin

"Aah… It feels good to win." said Anna waking up.

"Yeah, Anna… I have beginning to ask you, if we lose…. Who do we vote off?" asked Annalise.

"Yeah… About that…. hmm… maybe Viktor?" continued Anna.

"Oh sure, But I am not planning on losing." told Iris.

"Wait… where is Zen and Lizza?" asked Annalise.

"Oh yeah." wondered Iris.

After long 20 minutes Roxanne came back with good news.

"I know what is the challenge, Its dodge ball."

"Hmm… great. I know exactly what to do." smirked Temperance.

Temperance walked to the Ferocious Tigers cabin, and looked in the window. She put a muffin with a letter that said "From your secret crush" right by the door and then knocked. The girl ran behind the cabin so the boys don't see her and waited. Christian saw the muffin and brought it inside.

"Hey guys look, its from my secret crush." said Christian.

"Are you sure it's not from my secret crush?" asked Viktor.

"I don't think so."

"Well… to bad it is."

"Not." disagreed Christian.

"Is!" screamed Viktor.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen… I think you are missing the point, it is obvious that it's from my secret crush." told Zachary and smiled. "I think we should split it in three parts."

The boys split the muffin and started eating the snack, not asking about what is inside. Temperance smiled, and walked back to her cabin.

"Would everyone please proceed to the beach. It's challenge time." Said the host ,with his loud microphone.

The players walked into a small room with clear walls and a wooden floor. There were two benches one for each teams. In the middle were 5 dodge balls. Chris took one of the balls and started explain the challenge.

"This is a classic game of dodge ball, the rules are the same, you can get a person out by throwing a ball, or catching one. All of the teammates will be in each round, after 3 rounds to game is over. Get to your positions, and go!" explained Chris starting the game.


	8. Busy

Sorry that I could not upload more chapters, I am really busy. I will update more when I can... Sorry.


End file.
